


I MISS HER!

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [6]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Funny, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Minji : I can’t believe she left!Minji : And she didn’t even bother to wake me up!
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	I MISS HER!

_Minji : I am sad!_  
_Minji : She left_  
_Minji : I can’t believe she left!_  
_Minji : And she didn’t even bother to wake me up!_  
_Bora : Shut up, Minji! It’s 8 AM for god sake!_  
_Minji : She left, Bora! She left when I was still sleeping!_  
_Bora : *typing*_

Minji stared at her phone, waiting for her friend to reply, but all she got is a typing notification and nothing being sent. She stares at it with teary eyes, feeling lonely and feeling like no one even cares about her. She buried her face into her pillow and she wails. 

“Minji… You okay?” Minji heard her bedroom door opens and Siyeon, her housemate walks into her room. 

“Siyeon!!!” Minji cried and latch herself to the younger’s body while the younger wrap her into a warm hug.

“Hush… what happened? Why are you crying? It’s still early, isn’t it?” Siyeon said softly while stroking her hair.

“Bora is not responding to my text! And I can’t believe that Yoohyeon left just like that, she didn’t even bother to wake me up!” Minji cry and cry and cry, until, “Shut up, Kim Minji! It’s 8 AM and you already making a ruckus!” a fuming Kim Bora barge into her room and yells at her.

“You are not responding to my text!” Minji pouts at her, unlatched herself from Siyeon, and move to hug Bora instead.

“I drove here in rush okay! No texting while driving!” Bora said sternly, but she still hugs her friend and strokes her hair softly.

“Yoohyeon left…” Minji whines. 

Her two friends just stare at her, let her whines. They are used to her antics as this is not the first time this ever happened. Oh well, it happened every time her girlfriend left her because she has a meeting overseas. Nothing new.

“She is only leaving for a meeting! Not like she will not be back! Heck, she only left for 3 days! Stop whining, can you?”

“But… I miss her!!!” Minji pouts.

Well… This is what their daily life is. Minji constantly bugging them with her whines and pouts every time Yoohyeon went somewhere for meetings or other projects. And the two of them will stay with her listening to her ranting about how she missed her girlfriend and stuff. 

“When will she ever learned not to be so clingy…?” Bora looks at her childhood friend in amusement, while Siyeon just laughs and shakes her head looking at the whiny older girl.


End file.
